I'm Slut, What's Wrong ? (ChanBaek)
by PrivatBoy
Summary: jika, sudah basah, ya basah saja.. itu yang ada di benak Baekhyun, yang berprofesi sebagai pelacur tingkat atas. ia akan berhubungan sex dengan siapapun jika mampu membayarnya mahal. tapi.. bagaimana jika Baekhyun ingin di sewa oleh anak SMA yang cupu..? dan bagaiaman si namja cupu bisa membuat Baekhyun mau berhubungan sex dengannya?


Tittle : I'M Slut, What's Wrong?

Main cast : ChanBaek

Other Cast : MIX

Rate : M (NC-21)

Author POV

Seorang namja mungil menggeliat saat bias sinar matahari mengusik kulitnya

Perlahan..

Ia membuka matanya..

"Eunghh.."

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disudut ranjang dengan tatapan kosong..

Ia melihat amplop cokelat di atas meja

Ia segera mengambil amplop itu

"Ciehh.." ia menyeringai melihat uang di dalam amplop itu

"Ternyata Ahjussi itu cukup kaya juga.."

Ia melihat surat kecil di dalam amplop itu

"Kau benar-benar hebat. Itu bayaranmu. Aku pasti akan menyewamu lagi.."

Namja mungil bernama Baekhyun itu menyeringai

"Tentu saja…"

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya

Namja mungil itu keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya..

Tubuh mungil mulusnya bisa meneteskan liur namja mesum di luar sana jika melihatnya..

Saat ia hendak mengenakan baju..

~~DrttTtt DrrTttt~~

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ponselnya yang bergetar 

Ia lalu mengambil ponsel itu, dan membuka sms yang masuk

"Datanglah nanti malam.. Aku punya bayaran besar untukmu.."

Namja mungil itu melebarkan senyumnya

"Tentu.. Tuan Choi.."

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah hotel yang sangat megah..

Ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena switter tipis yang melekat pas di tubuh rampingnya..

Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan melangkah santai..

Sangat banyak namja mesum yang hampir meneteskan liur mereka..

Saat melihat puting susu pink kecokelatan yang terlihat di balik baju tipis itu

Namun..

Baekhyun sudah biasa di perhatikan seperti itu..

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift, menuju kamar yang ia cari..

Lalu..

Tibalah ia disebuah pintu kamar bernomer 496

~~TOk TOk~~

Baekhyun mengetok dengan santai..

"Masuk.." sahut suara dari dalam

Baekhyun langsung memutar knop pintu ..

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu

Saat di dalam..

Baekhyun sudah melihat namja pemilik perusahan ternama di Seoul itu sudah berbaring di ranjang..

Tubuh kekar dan cokelat itu mengkilat karena keringat..

Namja tampan itu bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan hanya mengenakan underware..

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya

"Kau sudah datang..?"

Baekhyun menutup pintu itu

"Siapa yang bisa menolak undanganmu Mr. Choi.."

Namja tampan bertubuh kekar itu tersenyum

"Kau benar-benar mengenalku Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja bernama Siwon itu

"Lalu.. apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan..?"

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, dan meletakkan tangannya di paha kokoh sang namja

"Hemm.. Aku baru habis gym.."

Baekhyun menyeringai

"Aku tahu.. keringat ini sudah membuktikan itu.."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya..

Menjulurkan lidah panjangnya..

Perlahan..

Ia menjilat abs sempurna yang di basahi buliran keringat

"Ahhh.. Yeahh Baekhyun.."

"Apa kau ingin aku yang membersihkan tubuhmu Tuan Choi Siwon..?"

Baekhyun mulai melakukan aksinya..

Lidahnya mulai nakal bermain di pusar siwon..

Menggelitik pusar itu..

"Ahhh.. tentu sayang.. bersihkan tubuhku.. dan aku akan membayarmu mahal.."

"Aku tak meragukan bayaran jika itu darimu Tuan Choi.."

Baekhyun mulai gatal..

Tangannya mulai mengelus dada bidang berotot milik Siwon

Siwon hanya bisa mengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya..

Menikmati sensai luar biasa dari lidah sang namja mungil yang sangat ahli itu

Baekhyun mulai membersihkan keringat Siwon dengan nafsu..

Lidahnya mulai naik kedada Siwon..

Menjilati keringat yang mengalir di belahan dada namja itu

"Kau sangat sexy Tuan Choi.."

Baekhyun terus menjilati kulit kecokelatan Siwon tanpa melewatkan sesenti-pun

"Ahhh.. Yeahh.. Kau selalu hebat Bekhyun.. ahhh.."

Baekhyun menghentika lidahnya..

Siwon yang terusik karena kenikmatannya terganggu melihat kearah Baekhyun

"Wahh.. putingmu sudah sekeras batu Tuan.."

Siwon semakin horny mendengar itu semua

"Yeahh.. itu karenamu baby.."

Baekhyun memainkan jari telunjuknya di putting keras milik Siwon

"Shit..! ahhh.."

Siwon hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati semuanya

"Sangat sexy Tuan.. apa saya boleh menikmatinya.."

Baekhyun mulai nakal..

Ia memilin puting yang tegang itu..

Menarik-nariknya hingga puting itu mungkin bisa putus..

"Shit..! pelacur jalang.. isapp..! puaskan aku bodoh..!"

Baekhyun menyeringai melihat Siwon..

Pelanggan setianya itu sangat sexy saat ini..

Keringat yang mengucur deras di tubuhnya..

Nafas yang memburu..

Dengan wajah yang memerah..

Dan..

Jangan lupakan gundukan yang semakin besar di selangkangan namja itu..

"Baik Tuan.. apa ini yang Kau mau..?"

"Arghh… yeahhh.. shit jalang.. ahhh isap sampai putus bitch..!"

Siwon memaki dengan kata kotor..

Melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia terima..

Baekhyun dengan kasar mengisap puting susu Siwon..

Menggigit gundukan sekeras batu itu dengan kasar

"Yeahh.. akhhh.. bitch..! kau suka puting besar namja kekar sepertiku eoh..?"

"Ahh.. iya Tuan.. sangat sexy dan nikmat.. grrrr.."

Baekhyun mengoyak puting Siwon dengan gemas..

Bagai anjing yang sedang mengoyak daging yang sangat lezat..

"Ahhh.. yeahh.. nikmaat bitch.! Ahhh.."

Siwon terlalu menikmati semua ini..

Suasana disana semakin panas..

"Ahhh.. Tuan.. keringat anda semakin banyak.."

"Yeahh.. bersihkan baby.."

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas..

Hingga ketiak yang di tumbuhi bulu halus itu terlihat..

Bulu ketiak itu basah oleh keringat Siwon

"Akan ku bersihkan Tuan…"

Baekhyun menyelusupkan wajahnya di ketiak Siwon yang basah

"Ahhh.. SHIT..! kau suka bauku pelacur jalang eoh..?"

Baekhyun terus mengendus bau yang sangat jantan itu

"Aahhh baumu membuatku sangat horny Tuan.."

"Yeahh.. jilat bitch..! bersihkan..!"

"Baik Tuan.."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya..

Menjilat dengan rakus ketiak sexy Siwon

"Ahhh… Shittt.. kau benar-benar pelacur hebat sayang.. ahhh.."

"Tentu saja Tuan.. eunghh slrupp.."

Baekhyun semakin gencar membersihkan ketiak Siwon

Saat baunya sudah menghilang..

Baekhyun keketiak satunya, dan melakukan hal yang sama..

Siwon tidak bisa berhenti mendesah kenikmatan..

"Shit.. kau benar-benar hebat baby.."

Siwon menangkup wajah Baekhyun

"Kau tidak akan menyesal membayar mahal Tuan.."

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal.."

Siwon langsung melumat ganas bibir Baekhyun

Baekhyun tak mau kalah dari siwon..

Ia mengisap kasar lidah sang namja tampan itu..

Jemari Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memelintir puting Siwon yang semakin menegang..

Bagai batu kerikil..

Putting itu semakin keras dan berwarna cokelat tua kemerahan..

"Bitch.! Kau bernafsu sekali eoh..?"

Siwon menjilatin gigi Baekhyun dan bibir Baekhyun

"Eungghh.. ahhh.. kau juga Tuann… ahhh.."

Baekhyun perlahan mendorong tubuh siwon..

Ia melihat kebawah..

"Apa itu tidak menyiksamu Tuan..?"

Baekhyun melihat penis Siwon sudah menjulang keluar dari underwarenya..

Sangking panjangnya, penis itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi pelacur macam Baekhyun

"Yeahh.. lakukan sesukamu sayang.."

Baekhyun mulai merayap kearah selangkangan siwon..

Ia menelanjangi dirinya..

Siwon semakin bernafsu melihat tubuh putih dan penis mungil Baekhyun

Lalu..

Baekhyun menungging di selangkangan Siwon..

"Penismu benar-benar besar, kuat dan berurat Tuan.."

Baekhyun menjilat kepala penis Siwon yang keluar dari underwarenya

"Ahhh.. shit..! kau suka..? penis itu nanti yang akan menghabisi holemu sayang.."

"Ahhh.. Aku ingin penis itu memenuhi hole ku Tuann.."

"Yeahhh.. tentu sayang.. pasti.."

Baekhyun mulai menggila..

Ia menggigit uderware Siwon, dan menarik underware itu hingga tertanggal..

Saat ini..

Terpapanglah penis besar berurat milik Siwon..

"Shhh.. Tuann.. aku ingin segera di masuki oleh penismu ini.. ahhh.."

Baekhyun menggenggam penis Siwon dengan kedua tangannya sangking besarnya

"Shhh.. tentu baby.. aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin membuat holemu melebar.."

"Ahhh.. eummphhh.."

Baekhyun memaksa penis Siwon masuk kedalam mulut mungilnya

"Ahhh.. shit..! enak sayang.. ahhh.. mulutmu saja sudah seenak ini.. ahhhh.."

Baekhyun terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya..

Menikmati penis panjang Siwon..

Rasa anyir yang khas mulai Baekhyun rasakan..

Penis Siwon sudah mengeluarkan precum yang sangat deras..

"Ahhh… Tuan.. precummu saja sebanyak ini.. apalagi air manimu.."

"Yeahh.. kau akan kebanjiran dengan maniku nanti Baek.."

"Ahhh.. Tuan.. sial saya horny"

Baekhyun terus melakukan blowjob menakjubkan kepada Siwon..

Lidah lihainya kini berada di lubang penis Siwon..

Menggelitik lubang itu dengan ujung lidahnya..

"Ahhh.. Brengsek.. ini enak sekali Baek.. ahhh.."

Siwon mencengkram kuat rambut Baekhyun

"Ahhh.. aku sudah tidak kuat.."

Siwon mencabut penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun..

Ia segera membaringkan Baekhyun dengan tak sabaran..

Lalu.. ia mengangkangkan kaki Baekhyun..

Sekarang..

Di depan wajahnya kini sudah ada hole pink kecil yang berkedut nakal..

"Shit..! hole mu sangat murahan.. dia meminta di masuki bitch..!" maki Siwon

"Ahhh.. iya Tuan. Dia butuh penis panjang anda.."

Liur Siwon mongering..

Ia lalu mengocok cepat penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang itu

"Ahhh.. Tuan jangan menggodaku.."

Siwon hanya terus menggesekkan kelapa penisnya di hole Baekhyun

Hole itu semakin berkedut lapar..

Bagai ingin segera menghisap penis panjang berurat milik Siwon..

"Kau mau ini..? dasar pelacur murahan..!"

"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan..

Siwon memasukinya dengan sekali hentak..

Itupun..

Hanya setengah dari penis Siwon yang mampu masuk..

"Sial..! kau pelacur tapi holemu masih sangat sempithh dan kecil.. ahhh.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya..

Matanya mulai berkaca..

Bohong..

Bohong jika ia tak merasakan rasa sakit..

Holenya seperti terbelah dua dengan sangat kasar..

Namun…

Inilah ia..

Ini memang takdirnya..

Yang harus merasakan sakit ini hampir setiap hari..

Namun..

Ia harus professional..

Dan...

Hanya perlu mendesah nikmat, meski sakit yang luar biasa ia rasakan

"Ahhhh.. Tuan.. andaa sangat besar.. ahhh hole saya gatal.. genjot tuan bergerak..!"

Siwon semakin di bakar hawa nafsunya

"Siall.. kau memang pelacur..! hole mu menjepit dan menghisap penisku.."

"Ahhhh.. shit.. sempithh arghhh…"

Baekhyun tersentak kasar karena sodokan Siwon sangat brutal dan kasar

"Ahhh.. disana Tuan.. tusuk terus.. penis anda sangat panjang dan hebat.. ahhhh.."

Andai kalian tahu..

Tak sedikitpun Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan..

Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit dan perih..

Inilah pelacur..

Mereka tak membutuhkan nikmat didiri mereka..

Yang terpenting..

Pelanggan yang membayar mereka mahal..

Bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara..

Tak perduli..

Bagaimana sakitnya ia..

"Ahhhh.. Tuan.. kau gila.. ahhh .. penismu gila.. terushh ahhh ahh.."

Siwon semakin kasar membobol hole Baekhyun.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan menghisap kasar putting mungil Baekhyun

"Ahhhh.. Tuan.. ahhh.. terus.. setubuhi saya.. lecehkan saya semau anda.. ahhh.."

"Aghhh.. shit.. hole mu lapar sekali Baek.. shit.."

Tubuh besar dan kekar siwon sangat bertolak belakang dengan tubuh Baekhyun..

Bagai seekor kuda yang menyetubuhi kucing..

Siwon kini berbaring dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal..

"Ride me baby.."

"Siapa takut eoh..?"

Baekhyun mulai meloncar cepat di atas Siwon..

Mendduduki penis Siwon yang sekaras baja itu

Hanya ada lenguhan nikmat di antara keduanya..

Beberapa jam telah berlalu..

Kini Siwon tengah mengendong Baekhyun seperti koala..

Ia terus menghujam hole Baekhyun yang sudah menganga akibat penisnya itu

Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk leher Siwon yang seperkasa kuda itu..

Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali klimaks..

Namun Siwon sama sekali belum

"Ahhh.. Ahhhh.. Baek.. kau nakal.."

Baekhyun terus mengetatkan holenya..

Menjepit penis besar dan panjang milik Siwon..

"Ahhhh.. pelacur sialan.. kau sangat hebat.."

"Ayooo Tuan.. keluarkan pejuh anda di dalam hole saya.. saya ingin merasakannya.."

"AHhhhh.. shit.. ahhh.." Siwon mempercepat tusukannya kehole Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang di gendong Siwon hanya mampu memeluk leher Siwon dengan lemah..

"Argghhhhh!"

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, dan mulai mengenjot dengan sangat brutal..

"Akhh Akhhh Tuan.. ahhh.."

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kasar

Siwon dengan sangat kasar terus mencari klimaksnya

"Ahhh.. BAEKKK..!"

CROT

CROT

CROT

Siwon menumpahkan pejuhnya di dalam hole Baekhyun..

Baekhyun merasakan holenya basah dan hangat..

Namun..

Tak hanya disitu..

Siwon langsung mencabut penisnya, dan membawanya kewajah Baekhyun, dan..

CROT

CROT

CROT

Siwon melanjutkan klimaksya di wajah Baekhyun

Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan hangat dan kentalnya pejuh milik Siwon

Siwon melenguh nikmat..

Perlahan..

Pejuh Siwon mengalir dari hole Baekhyun bercampur dengan warna merah..

Wajah Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh pejuh kental..

Baekhyun dengan nakal, mengambil pejuh di wajahnya dan menjilatinya..

Bagai anak kucing yang menjilati susu..

Siwon kembali terangsang..

"SIAL KAU PELACUR JALANG..!"

Siwon langsung menunggingkan Baekhyun, dan kembali menggagahi namja mungil itu sesukanya..

Baekhyun hanya bisa bersandiwara, dengan desahan sexy, sumber pendapatan uangnya

Baekhyun melenguh merasakan bias cahaya sinar matahari..

Ia mendudukkan dirinya..

Tubuhnya seperti remuk dan hancur..

Siwon menyetubuhinya sangat kasar dan brutal hingga hampir subuh..

Bahkan..

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 4 subuh, Siwon kembali menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan liar

Baekhyun melihat sebuah kertas di meja dekat ranjangnya

Ia melihat kertas itu, lalu tersenyum lebar

"Itu cek untukmu. Kau sangat hebat dan memuaskan.."

"Isi cek itu dengan nominal sesukamu , sebanyak apapun yang kau mau.."

"Thanks.. buat kebinalanmu.."

"Aku akan terus menjadi pelanggan setiamu.."

Ttd

CHOI SIWON

Baekhyun langsung mengambil cek itu dan tersenyum

"Kehidupan sudah kejam bukan..? untuk apa kau menjadi baik.." gumam Baekhyun

TBC/END…?

Reviewnya aja sebanyak mungkin..

Kalau banyak..

Saya lanjut..

Sayang kan, Chanyeol aja belum muncul, hahaha..

Oke..

Bye..


End file.
